You are Perfect
by Devil's Half
Summary: Morgan and Reid are left stranded in the middle of no where and Morgan can save them the question is; will he?


**i know what you are thinking, "OMFG SHE'S ALIVE!" yes, yes I am. So this is my first one shot made up during my sports lesson, yep my sports lesson are pretty intense ;) this probably my favourite slash couple and despite my friends CONSTANT complaints whilst editing it for me we think it turned out pretty good. **

**Hope you enjoy, PLEASE review and tell me if I should do more one shots.**

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds; not mine (oh if only *drools)**

**The song is actually: Just the way you are, by Bruno Mars (edited by me ^^)**

**And on with the show…**

**/**

Driving at night was never one of my most favourite things, driving at night with someone who doesn't shut up, also not on my favourite list. But driving at night with the person I love that doesn't shut up, well that one isn't half bad.

The rest of the team was already in Quantico as Reid and I may of accidently gotten on Hotch's nerves and well let's just say a Hotch that has had little sleep; not a happy boss. So we were forced to stay behind, it took us a few hours to clean up but we finished and were heading home. Now Reid has pointed out that I was stupid for taking a short cut but hey I wanted to get home, how was I to know we would get lost...and the car would run out of fuel? Seriously not my fault.

So I now stand in the middle of a deserted dirt road waiting for Garcia to pick up the phone, I know it is late but I know she would be waiting up for me; she is always worried about me.

"You have Garcia, goddess of love." Garcia's tired voice answered; how late was it?

"Hey baby girl it's me, the car ran out of fuel and I don't know where we are, think you can get me and Reid some help." Even I was starting to let my lack of sleep get to me as I lent up against the car.

"Hmmmm..." Oh no I know that hmmmmm "Does Reid know?"

"Know what?" I tried to play dumb.

"How you feel?" Dumb act isn't going to well.

"Feel about what?" God if you are up there get her to stop this conversation.

"Oh you know how you go crazy around him, how you can't be in the same room with him without starring, how you are head over heels in love with him." Guess the dumb acted didn't work.

"No and I am not telling him." I would NOT risk my friendship, I won't lose him.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, Morgan don't let your fears cheat you away from love...thaaaaat and I am cutting off you phone signal aaand Reid's so don't bother trying to use his phone. Until you confess your undying love for him you are stuck out there, love you my chocolate sex god." With that the phone went dead and my heart stopped.

My phone started to flash telling me no signal could be located, some days I love Garcia...others I curse her to hell.

/

"So when will help be here?" I questioned as Morgan jumped into the car he seemed pissed and was that discomfort I saw? Nahh it couldn't be.

"Phone's got no signal; we will wait until morning and walk." Great I get to spend a night trapped in a car and then get to walk to god knows where tomorrow; this sucks.

I glanced at Morgan, he was so perfect and calming and nice and-and...not someone who would like me. Looking out the window helped distract me from the fact I am in a car with the guy I love, well have a crush on at least. I know it's stupid and childish but I can't help it whenever I look at him I still get butterflies. It was worse before but now I've gained some control it still hurts whenever he talks about his latest pick up or flirts with Garcia. I'm a guy and how could he ever like someone like me?

"Ummm, Reid..." I glanced over at a fidgeting Morgan, he seemed nervous he kept playing with his iPod; what is with him?

_Oh his eyes, his eyes  
>make the stars look like they're not shining<br>His hair, his hair  
>Falls perfectly without him trying<br>_

A song, he is nervous over a song? That's it maybe he has taken one too many blows to the head or something.

"Morgan-", I just wanted to go to sleep; I am not in the mood to listen to a stupid song

"Just listen." Something is definitely wrong with Morgan.

_He's so beautiful  
>And I tell him every day<em>

Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment him<br>He won't believe me  
>And its so, it's so<br>Sad to think he don't see what I see

_But every time he asks me do I look okay  
>I say<em>

When I see your face  
>There's not a thing that I would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<br>And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause boy you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<p>

He finally turned the music down, what was the point of-

"I like this song, mainly because...when I listen to it all I can think of is….you."

/

I watched Reid carefully, was he upset, was he mad, he didn't show anything at all he just stared out the front window. No emotion to suggest anything, no comment or smart fact, nothing at all, there is one thing worse than straight out rejection; silence.

Oh god I have stuffed everything up, I have lost him, I could practically feel my heart crumbling; I can feel it, everything, crumbling down upon me. I would never live this down, I would probably have to quit the BAU maybe change states, scratch that I am going to have to move states. Oh my god my whole life has just been thrown in a black hole and worse still I have lost the one person I have ever truly loved.

"Is it true?" his voice dragged me out of my mental breakdown.

"Yes." Damn even my voice sounded weak, oh well I guess I have stuffed up enough already, no point in lying.

"Reid it is true, I love you." Wow I never thought I would say it aloud, in my fantasies yes, in my dream for sure but in real life, to his face, never thought I would say it; I really hope I am not going to end up regretting it.

"I-I" OH god here it comes, I have to brace myself for it, he is going to freak out probably storm out of the car.

"I love you too."

Yep he is going to slam the door shut and...what!

"You do know what I am talking about, right?" great don't tell me pretty boy thought I was talking brotherly

"I'm not a child I know what you are saying." He had the cute little pout playing on his features, man I love that pout.

/

Did he think I was a child? Of course I knew what he had said, I couldn't believe he had said it but I knew what he said. I still can't believe it, maybe he's playing some sick joke.

"Morgan please tell me you aren't just joking around." I started to get a sinking feel what if it is a joke, what if I just told him how I really feel and he is going to laugh at me!

I looked up to him and searched his eyes, searched his for any sign of doubt or laughter or horror. I found nothing, nothing but kind, deep eyes and a caring face, he held that small smile that only he can do properly.

"This is no joke..." with in that sentence he had closed the gap between us, our faces so close I could feel his breath on my face, when I inhaled all I could smell was him.

**(Put your pervert hat on and imagine up the next part ;) )**

/

When I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and an annoying ring tone the next morning I almost cursed out loud but I stopped when I saw the beautiful body laying half beside me and half on me. A smile came to my face and I answered the phone knowing directly who it was.

"Hey baby girl."

"Wellllllllllllllllll..."

"I did it, I told him." I couldn't hide the pride that came with that.

"Aaaaaannnnnd"

"He loves me back." Nor could I hide the happiness in that sentence.

"Good. Now I got a helicopter coming to get you, I know a tow truck would have done the job but I want details and helicopters are faster." Garcia sounded so happy, she also sounded a bit devious...oh fuck.

"Garcia when did you call the helicopter?" I immediately sat up, causing Reid to just about hit the roof of the car as he jumped from the fright.

"They will be there in 3...2..." oh shit, oh shit, oh shit "one." Sure enough the loud sound of a helicopter closing in came into ear shot.

"Garcia..." I growled into the phone as me and Reid both struggled to find our clothes but it was too late she couldn't hear me over the sound of her own hysterical laughter.

**/  
><strong>

**Does anyone else love Garcia? **

**Sorry about not writing the details but hey I was at school in a class, not the best time to be writing about 'that'. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and please REVIEW….. or I shall eat all your ice cream BWHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
